


Lost on Earth

by mittengal



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, friendship angst romance humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittengal/pseuds/mittengal
Summary: What happened after Atlantis came to Earth





	Lost on Earth

Sequel to Before Earth

All the familiar faces plus OC's

friendship, romance, humor, some angst

warning violence and attempted rape

14 chapters 

Chapter 1

Atlantis was docked, cloaked, in San Francisco Bay, in sight of the Golden Gate Bridge. A large fireball had been sighted over the North Pacific, then disappeared. The Navy and Coast Guard set up a perimeter around the city, submarines patrolled, while Air Force planes guarded the airspace above. The press released a story of an underwater chemical spill, but the public was suspicious. Some boats tried to sneak thru, were stopped, and everyone on board arrested. Many rumors arose--enemy attack, a meteorite, alien invasion, the Biblical End Times, climate change, and all types of conspiracy theories. The two political parties blamed each other.  
No one on Atlantis was allowed to leave or communicate with the outside world. Mr. Woolsey tried his best to assure many worried people to be patient. He was at Stargate Command, in Cheyenne Mountain, negotiating with the IOA about the future of the city and it's occupants. They could not come to an agreement--return to Pegasus after completing extensive repair work to the city, or dismantle it, ending the expedition.

A way was eventually devised for people to travel to the mainland without drawing attention. Seeing people materialize out of thin air would cause a panic. It was decided a tall government office building in San Francisco would be a type of staging area. A helipad on the roof would allow cloaked jumpers to land, and people could come and go unseen. A wall was hastily built around the edge of the flat roof. All with the ATA gene were asked to be "taxi drivers," and most agreed. People were getting stir crazy and were happy to be able to leave, for good or just a visit. The first to leave was Dr. Peter Kavanagh. He threatened revenge for all of his alleged mistreatment, but was told he would be in deep trouble if he didn't keep his mouth shut. Like everyone else, he had taken an oath of secrecy about the expedition. Ronon escorted him to the jumper, and told Kavanagh how much he would enjoy tracking him down. Kavanaugh barely managed to keep from fainting. 

Rodney McKay's house arrest was ended, but tho free to leave, he chose to stay on Atlantis with his team, who stood by him. The mystery of who had helped Todd the Wraith to escape was unsolved, but few believed Rodney was guilty, even tho circumstantial evidence pointed to him. Kavanaugh's bad attitude made him a suspect. But actually Todd's escape had been a blessing in disguise. His presence in Atlantis' jail would have been a big problem.  
Rodney was brokenhearted over the breakup with Jennifer Keller, and he took a vow of bachelorhood, devoting himself more than ever to science.

Jennifer wondered if she would ever hear from Todd, now that she was back on Earth. Sometimes she questioned if helping him escape had been wrong. At the time, there had been no doubt that it was the right thing to do. The more she visited the Wraith in his cell, the stronger her conviction had become. But now that some time had passed, she found herself doubting the wisdom of her actions. She was totally against prisons, and felt Todd's imprisonment was inhumane. But there was the matter of disloyalty to Atlantis, and the people there. She had been respected and well treated. Plus she had taken an oath, including signing papers, of nondisclosure and allegiance. And she knew she had hurt Rodney deeply. She also realized she had hurt Ronon. She enjoyed his vying for her attentions, even tho at the time she had already chosen Rodney. She had considered him nothing more than an ignorant brute. But after her failed attempt at rekindling his interest, she began to realize there was more to the man then she had assumed. She was beginning to take a hard look at all of her attitudes.  
She kept to herself, feeling uncomfortable, especially around Rodney and Ronon. She was glad to be working in her medical research lab, away from the infirmary. 

Teyla was thankful that Torren had been with her on Atlantis when the city had flown to Earth, but she desperately wanted to go back to Pegasus. Even with the threat from the Wraith, she wanted her son raised as an Athosian, and she missed her people.  
John Sheppard and Torren were becoming close but Teyla wanted him to know his biological father. Her relationship with John was no longer a secret. Woolsey told John as long as there were no problems on the team, it was their own business. Both were too professional to allow their personal relationship to interfere. John hated his new role as an administrator. As second in command, he now had Woolsey's job for the time being, while negotiations dragged on and on. 

Chapter 2

Ronon continued his training sessions with the Marines, and any others who were interested. Most of the scientists quit the training sessions, not knowing if the expedition would continue. He secretly worried that Amelia would decide to stay on Earth, even tho she assured him she wanted to return to Pegasus. And what if they did not? He felt he could never fit in, and the more he learned about the place, the less he wanted to. John and Teyla had worries of their own, and Rodney still seemed sad, so in typical Ronon fashion, he kept his thoughts to himself. With no off world missions, he felt a restlessness he had not felt for a long time.

There was little Gate travel, but Amelia still had plenty of work to keep busy. Some Gate techs had left for visits or new jobs. She hated the thought of staying on Earth but tried to take one day at a time. Her big worry was Ronon. He had become sullen and distant. He would leave early in the morning, and disappear when not at the gym. He would come back late, get in bed, and toss and turn most of the night. For over a week, she tried to talk to him, but to no avail. 

One night he didn't come home. Amelia decided she'd had enough. Whatever the problem, she wanted it out in the open. She remembered her first day on Atlantis, when she had gotten lost and stumbled on Ronon's secret balcony. It wasn't actually his, but it was out of the way enough that no one else went there. He had shared that he went there when he was feeling especially bad, and wanted to be outside and alone.

Arriving there, it was like deja vu. Ronon was leaning on the wall, lost in thought. He turned and looked at her, surprised. "What are you doing here?" he asked, after some hesitation.  
"Talking to you," she replied. "You have totally shut me out for over a week. I've tried to talk to you, but you refuse. If I have done something, tell me. If there's another woman, have the decency to be honest. Talk to me! If you want to break up, say so!"  
Ronon looked at her, totally shocked, then turned away.  
"No, it's not you!" he said, his voice rougher than usual.  
"Don't give me that bullshit line 'It's not you, it's me' that men on Earth love to say! You're becoming like them already! If we stay here, you'll fit right in!" she said angrily. "I'm moving back to my old quarters now, I don't need your crap!"

She turned to leave, but Ronon quickly grabbed her in a bear hug. She tried to hit him, but he grabbed both wrists in one hand, and squeezed her until she stopped struggling.  
"Let me breathe!" she said.  
"Stop trying to hit me," he said, releasing her hands, and easing up on the hug, but not letting her go. "You have done nothing wrong, and I want no woman but you!" he said with intensity.  
"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?" she said.  
"Talking is hard for me," he said.  
"I know that, but we have shared a lot. I thought we were close enough to be past all that," she said, her anger lessening.  
"I don't want to break up," he said.  
"Could have fooled me!" she said sharply.  
Ronon sighed. "I don't know how to say it."  
"What?" she said. "What is the big deal? I'm clueless!"  
"If we go back to Pegasus, you might not want to leave," he said.  
Amelia looked at him, shocked. "I've told you I want to go back!"  
"But Earth is your home," he replied.  
"I don't feel that way!" she said. "I have no one here. Atlantis is my home now, and I want to be with you!" She gave him a bear hug this time. "Are we on the same page now?"  
"What?" he said, puzzled.  
"Just an Earth saying, meaning, do you understand?" she answered. "I have never lied to you!"  
He nodded, but still looked sad.  
"Something else is bothering you! Do I need to punch you in the nose or what?" she exclaimed.  
He smiled slightly, "I deserve it, I know!" Then he said, "We might have to stay here. I could never change enough to fit into your world!"  
"Is that what's bothering you?" she exclaimed. "I'm glad you're who you are, Ronon! I never want you to change! Do you think I would trade you in for an Earth man? I should kick your ass for thinking that!"  
"These things have been on my mind. I know I went back to my old way of dealing with problems. I just don't want to lose you!" he said.  
They held each other in silence for a few minutes, then Ronon said, "After I died on the super hive ship and was brought back, I decided to ask you to be my wife. But then we ended up here on Earth, and I feel lost. I know I hurt you and I never meant to."  
Amelia replied, "We're together and that's enough for now. Let's go home."

That night neither one slept much, but not because of worrying. Ronon learned another Earth saying--'make up sex'.

Chapter 3

The jumper taxi service was a success. Sheppard needed to approve all requests for time off, and not leave the city too lightly staffed. Another job he hated!

Rodney's sister Jeannie wanted him to visit her in B.C. Canada, but he was pushing himself doing repairs to various systems, looking tired and stressed. Sheppard told him to slow down, Atlantis was not going anywhere for months, if ever. But Rodney insisted. It took his mind off his personal problems. 

"Col. Sheppard, I have Jeannie Miller to speak with you," said Amelia Banks.  
"Put her thru," John replied. "Jeannie! Good to hear from you."  
"I know you're busy, but I'm concerned about Mer,'' said Jeannie.  
"Mer? Oh yeah," John said, with a laugh. He had forgotten about Rodney's much hated first name, Meredith.  
"Is he ill? We talked on Skype and he looks awful!" Jeannie exclaimed.  
"No, just trying to work himself to death," John said.  
"I know the city was damaged, but must you push him so hard?" she said, with a trace of anger. "He isn't the strongest person, and you should know that!"  
"Hold on there!" John replied. "No one is pushing him but Rodney! I've told him to ease up but he is stubborn--you should know that!"  
After a few moments silence, Jeannie spoke again. "I'm sorry to be rude. I'm just worried about him. Would you approve me coming to visit?"  
"That would be great. No problem, and no offense taken," said John.

Jeannie arrived two days later, heading straight to Rodney's lab. He was busy at his computer, and looked up with surprise to see his sister. She hugged him, then looked him over. "You look awful!" she exclaimed.  
"Thanks for the compliment, " he said.  
"I mean it!" she answered. "I know I'm being a nosy big sister but I'm concerned about your health. Col. Sheppard is too. You must stop working so hard!"  
Rodney sighed and said,"I know. Work takes my mind off other things."  
"Please come and visit. Madison would love to see you. So would Ethan. If you want to bring friends, they are welcome too. We have plenty of room."  
"I suppose Radek could handle repairs for a while," he said. All of a sudden, getting away sounded good. And feeling close to his sister, after years of being estranged, felt good too.

"I don't suppose you could get away?" Rodney asked Sheppard. "Jeannie would like for you to visit too."  
"No, especially not with you, Ronon, Teyla, and Banks all gone. Maybe when Woolsey gets back. Who's the other guy going with you?"  
"A physicist named Joe Smith," Rodney said. "His family is in Alaska, and he's riding with us, then catching a bus to some little town in the middle of nowhere."  
"Well, have a good trip and relax!" said Sheppard.

The group met in the jumper bay early in the morning. Ronon, Amelia, and Teyla, with Torren in a baby back pack. He stared at Ronon, reaching out to pat his head. "He misses my locks!" Ronon said.  
Rodney and a muscular, blond man joined the group. Rodney introduced him as Dr. Joseph Smith, who said "Just call me Joe."  
"How's it going?" said Ronon."I didn't know you were the physicist going with us."  
"You know each other?" said Rodney, surprised.  
"I train with the Marines in one of Ronon's classes," said Joe.  
"You do?" Rodney said, more surprised.  
"I also run, lift, and box. Amelia has taught me some kickboxing too. I joined the Army after high school. Then I went to college and got hooked on physics. I guess I'm not your usual scientist!" said Joe.  
"That's for sure!" Ronon said, laughing.  
A cart was provided for their bags, and they loaded them on. "What's that?" asked Rodney, as Joe put a large flat bag on the cart.  
"A snow board. I hope to get some boarding in if there's enough snow," he answered.  
"I want to try that," said Ronon.  
"It's dangerous!" said Rodney.

Then the "taxi driver" arrived, and all boarded the jumper and were soon in downtown San Francisco, waiting in front of the government office building for a real taxi cab. A group of anti government protesters were waving signs and screaming. Police stood nearby.  
"What the hell?" said Ronon, glad he had sneaked a 9mm in his jacket, and a few knives elsewhere on his body. Sheppard had told him to leave his blaster and sword at home.  
"Better get used to it," said Rodney. "This is the Left Coast!"  
"What?" Ronon asked.  
Teyla looked worried, and Torren began to cry.  
"We can talk about it on the road," suggested Amelia.  
"Good idea," said Rodney.  
Torren cried louder, and Ronon threatened to tell the screamers to shut their mouths or he would do it for them.  
Amelia grabbed his arm, saying,"You would get arrested!"  
"What a weird place!" Ronon growled.  
Fortunately, the cab drove up. By the time they reached the rental car agency, Torren had calmed down. They rented a van and headed for Canada. Ronon and Teyla had been given US passports for the border crossing.

Rodney explained that protesting was a right of the people, and many were dissatisfied about many things, especially on the West Coast. Ronon said they should be grateful--the people in general looked well fed and clothed, the city looked prosperous, at least compared to many in Pegasus, and most of all, no looming threat of the Wraith!

Arriving at Jeannie's, Madison ran out to meet them, yelling "Uncle Mer is here!" Introductions were made, and Rodney was surprised at how much she had grown since last visit. "I'm almost nine!" she said proudly. He felt a little sad, wishing he hadn't missed her younger years. But already he felt better than he had since all the turmoil on Atlantis began. They were all shown to their rooms and unloaded their bags.  
Time went by and dinner was served. "I hope no one objects, but we eat vegan food here," said Jeannie.  
"How can I forget," said Rodney, grimacing.  
"I appreciate your hospitality," said Joe.  
"So do I, no problem," said Amelia.  
"If it's food, I'll eat it," said Ronon.  
Teyla looked puzzled. "What ever food you serve will be most welcome." She had brought food for Torren, who was fed and sleeping.

Ethan began speaking, sounding like he was in the classroom where he taught Philosophy at a local university. "Veganism is not only a diet but a lifestyle. Vegetarians do not eat meat, but we do not eat, or in any way use, any animal product. It is the only healthy and ethical way to live. We do not wear leather, fur, or wool. We don't approve of cotton either. Only synthetic fabrics."  
"Plastic," Rodney muttered under his breath.  
Ethan ignored him, but Madison giggled. Jeannie gave her a hard look, and she pressed her lips together.  
"I'm not taking off my boots or belt," said Ronon, in all seriousness.  
Madison giggled again and got another look from mom.

After dinner and more conversation, everyone went to their rooms. Ronon and Amelia had a TV in their room and settled down to watch. "That food was tasteless," Amelia said.  
"After my Runner days, I can eat anything, but I agree," said Ronon. "I know I'll be hungry in a while."  
"Me too," she said.  
"No wonder Ethan is so scrawny!" said Ronon.  
When the news was over, he said, "I'm hungry."  
"So am I," Amelia said. "We could call a cab, sneak out quietly, and go eat. I remember passing a Burger King that said open all night."  
"Good idea," said Ronon. "Call the cab, and I'll go ask Joe if he wants to go."  
"What about Rodney? He wasn't thrilled with the food either," Amelia said.  
"His room is next to Jeannie and Ethan's, and he would be noisy," said Ronon.  
"True," Amelia said. "We can bring something back for Teyla. She won't want to take Torren out this late."

The three went quietly down the stairs, and outside to wait for the cab. Suddenly Ronon whispered, "Shh! I hear something!" Then, "Someone is sneaking around the rental van. Stay here!"  
He slipped soundlessly around the shrubbery, toward a figure by the van door. Then came a loud "Ow!" It was Rodney. Ronon had him in a head lock.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Ronon asked.  
"What the hell are you doing--trying to kill me?" said Rodney.  
"I thought you were a car thief!" Ronon said.  
Then a window opened and Jeannie's voice was heard. "Meredith, I know you and the others are going to eat. Shut up and go, so we can get some sleep!"  
"You knew?" said Rodney.  
"Yes, every time you visit, you do the same thing." Then she shut the window.  
The cab arrived and the four climbed in. "Take us to Charlie's," said Rodney. "Super good burgers, fries, and beer too!"  
When they got back, it was beginning to snow. "Blizzard coming," said the cab driver.

Chapter 4

The next morning, the blizzard was raging, but by early afternoon it had stopped snowing. On the TV news, it was announced many roads were blocked and buses were canceled until the snow was cleared.  
"I guess you're stuck with me for a while," said Joe.  
"No problem," said Jeannie.  
"Can we go sledding?" Madison asked excitedly.  
"Any good snow boarding hills around?" asked Joe.

They arrived at a nearby hilly area, with a gentle slope for the kids to sled. Madison took off on her sled with other children. Ronon and Joe lifted a toboggan from the top of the van. Nearby the hill got steeper, and older kids and adults were tobogganing. Ethan had stayed home with Torren, since he didn't like the snow.  
"On Sateda, snow was sometimes as high as the house. We rode a big sled like this off the roof," said Ronon.  
"That's crazy!" said Rodney. "I'm not getting on that thing! I rode it once and I thought my butt was broken!"  
"Come on, Meredith, your butt will survive!" said Jeannie.  
"My backside is sensitive, since my, um, accident," he replied, embarrassed.  
"You mean when you got shot in the ass with an arrow?" Ronon said.  
"Be right back," said Jeannie, heading for the van, and returning with a small pink pillow.  
"Put this under your snow pants. Madison brought it since she always falls asleep on the ride home," said Jeannie.  
"Haha--suits you!" Ronon laughed, and the others did too.  
"Go ahead and laugh when all of you have broken tail bones!" Rodney said.  
The toboggan was large enough for all to squeeze on. Rodney yelled all the way down, and swore his tail bone was shattered. But he walked okay back to the van.

A while later, they saw some snow boarders farther away. The group went to join them, and Joe showed Ronon how to snow board. He caught on quickly. Then some guys began flipping up in the air on their boards--catching air they called it. Ronon said he could do that. Joe told him he needed more practice, but Ronon tried it, lost the board, and landed face down in a snow drift. But he was unhurt, and before long was outdoing the experienced boarders. They told him they had never seen anyone catch on so fast. Ronon almost said,"You've never met a Satedan before!"

When they got back to the van, Rodney was sleeping under three silver emergency blankets, with his head on Madison's pillow.  
They stopped for hot cocoa, then headed home. On the way, Jeannie and Rodney talked.  
"About last night--I'm really sorry. I never wanted to hurt your feelings about the food," Rodney said.  
"I wish you had just been honest, rather than sneaking away like a teenager disobeying his parents!" Jeannie said.  
"You're right," he said. "It was silly."  
"It won't bother me if you order takeout. I don't feel good about forcing my views on others," Jeannie said.  
"What about Ethan?" Rodney asked.  
"That's another story. He is becoming more of a zealot all the time. When I first met him, I was swept away by his idealism. But now, it's getting to be too much. He's talking about joining some group that harasses farmers and ranchers. Last night, he told me he would tolerate you because you're my brother, but the others were not welcome. And I was to try harder to 'convert' you!" she said.  
Rodney rolled his eyes, saying, "Never!"  
"Decide what everyone wants, and stop for takeout," Jeannie said.  
"What about Ethan?" Rodney asked again.  
"He can just live with it!" she answered. 

They arrived home with three extra large pizzas, assorted toppings, all with meat and extra cheese. Ethan was not happy.

Torren had fussed and cried most of the time Teyla had been gone. He was usually fine with sitters. Ethan had refused to feed him the food Teyla had brought, instead feeding him some exotic fruit which the baby had never eaten before. Later on, Torren had raging diarrhea.

The next morning, the roads were cleared and Joe's bus was back on schedule.  
"Anyone who wants to visit is welcome to come along," Joe said. He and Ronon had talked the day before about going on to Alaska. Amelia was all for it.  
"It's completely different from San Francisco," he had assured Ronon.  
"That's putting it mildly," said Rodney. "I need to get back to see how much damage Radek has done!"  
Jeannie gave him a dirty look. "We both know Radek is as capable as you!" Rodney scowled, but said nothing.  
"Torren has had enough excitement for a while," said Teyla. Some children's anti diarrhea meds had helped, but Teyla wanted him checked out by Dr. Beckett.  
Ethan insisted the fruit was not the cause--the child must have caught a virus. He avoided Teyla, who glared at him with a look that could kill.

Rodney, Teyla, and Torren headed South in the rental van, while Joe, Ronon, and Amelia caught the Northbound bus.  
After many hours, including several stops for meals, they got off the bus in a small town and headed for a nearby truck stop. "Isn't your house nearby?" asked Ronon.  
"This isn't my town," Joe answered. "This place is big in comparison. We need to catch another bus to take us there."  
After coffee and a snack, they headed back to the bus station. An hour later they boarded the final bus. Another hour and they arrived at a crossroads with a stop light. Besides the bus station, there was a general store, gas station, post office, and a bar and grill. "Here it is!" smiled Joe. "Not exactly San Fran but I love coming back here."  
"Couldn't we have taken a plane to the nearest airport and saved the long bus ride?" Ronon asked.  
"I hate flying!" Joe said. "Scares the crap out of me!"  
"You ride on spaceships and go thru Stargates, but won't fly on a commercial plane?" Ronon said, incredulously.  
"Yup," said Joe. "Don't ask me why!" he laughed.

Chapter 5

They went into the bar and Joe called the bartender by name. The man looked surprised, then slapped him on the back, saying, "Joe Smith! Son of a bitch! How long has it been?"  
"Too long!" Joe exclaimed.  
Several people were sitting at the bar, and all called hello to Joe. He greeted them all, and introduced Ronon and Amelia, who were warmly welcomed. Then they sat down at the bar and ordered beer.  
"Still at that secret government job?" the bartender asked.  
"Yes, and it's still secret. I'm just back for a visit," Joe replied.  
"Your folks will be glad to see you. Your grandpa is getting up in years," he said.  
"I know. It's hard to get away to visit," said Joe.  
"Never forget your family. They won't always be there," said the bartender.  
"How true," thought Ronon. "People on this planet don't realize how fortunate they are."  
"I need to use your phone," Joe said.  
"You know where it is," the bartender replied.

There was no cellular service or internet, and TV, radio stations, and even landlines were not always working. Many people did not have telephones, especially the older folks. Most homes had CB radios. Some homes, far from town, had no power or running water. Farther out, there were people living totally off the grid.

After a short phone call, Joe came back to the bar, saying, "They'll be here to pick us up." The bartender sat down more beers, saying, "Your money is no good here!"

After around 30 minutes, a group of men came into the bar. Joe went to meet them, and hugs and back slaps went around, with lots of friendly curse words. He introduced Ronon and Amelia. They were again greeted warmly, and as usual, Amelia received appreciative looks from the men. This was something Ronon had trouble with. On Sateda, if a woman was 'taken,' other men did not openly look. Maybe secretly take a look, but not openly 'undress her with their eyes' as men on Earth often did. It made him feel both proud and angry. But he knew he had to control his feelings and not hit anyone.

They drank more beer, then piled into an old pickup truck, some men riding in the bed along with the baggage. Another drive and they pulled up in front of a large farm house, and were ushered inside. A group of women ran to greet Joe, all hugging him in turn. Joe bent down and hugged an elderly man in a wheelchair. "How are you, grandpa?" Joe asked.  
"Old, but otherwise okay," the man replied, his eyes twinkling.  
The two guests were introduced and welcomed, then everyone went into the large dining room, where the table was loaded down with food, plus beer, wine, and various liquors. Ronon had almost lost track of time on the long bus ride, sleeping a lot after the scenery became monotonous. He and Amelia both were hungry, and buzzed from the beer, and ate heartily. She whispered to him, "No vegan stuff here," and he smiled.

The next day they were going ice fishing, so everyone turned in early. Joe knocked on Ronon and Amelia's door before dawn, announcing breakfast would be ready soon. The table was again loaded--pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes, toast.  
Joe's mother asked if they wanted coffee, tea, or juice. Ronon had never had coffee until coming to Atlantis, and had not cared for the mess hall variety. But Amelia had a special kind shipped from Earth on the Daedalus, which he developed a taste for. She called it dark roast, and the brand name was similar to Stargate. The coffee Joe's mother served was different but still good, and much better than the mess hall. 

They had a good hike to the ice fishing spot, which the three enjoyed after the long hours on buses. A bunch of Joe's family members went--his parents, brother, sister, and several aunts, uncles, and cousins. It was hard to remember all the names. They arrived at a small lake, frozen several feet thick, and surrounded by evergreen trees. It was a beautiful winter scene!  
Several shacks were set up on the ice. Joe led them to one, which he had built himself years ago. It had chairs, a bunk, a small bathroom at one end, and a propane heater, which he lit. There were several round holes in the ice. Ronon had ice fished on Sateda, without the added comforts, just sat by a hole in the ice, on an overturned bucket to keep his butt from freezing. Amelia had gone fishing with her father and brother, but never ice fishing. She was enjoying herself, especially when she caught the first fish. 

They left in the late afternoon, pulling a large container of cleaned fish on a sled. The men cooked the fish in an outdoor fish cooker, while the women prepared side dishes inside. After dinner everyone relaxed, told stories, and laughed often.  
But a knock on the door changed the mood quickly. It was the sheriff.

He was introduced to the visitors, and sat down to explain why he was there. "Two more people have gone missing. I think our serial killer is back. We have been searching thru the day, but not a sign. We are organizing another search party for tomorrow. Some state police are joining us and any help would be appreciated."  
Joe's father said he would get a list of volunteers, and the sheriff left.  
He explained the situation to the visitors. "Every few years, several people go missing--without a trace. The state police have taken over the case in the past, even the FBI was called in a few years ago. Nothing ever turned up. They all think the person travels around. There have been similar disappearances down in Washington State, in the area of the capitol city, Olympia. This has been going on longer than anyone can remember."  
Many family members volunteered to go, as well as Ronon and Amelia.

Later on, in their room, Ronon asked what was meant by serial killer, and Amelia explained. He said this had happened occasionally on Sateda. Crime did occur, but people knew the firing squad or prison colony would be their fate.

The next morning, everyone was up at dawn, had breakfast, and arrived at the designated meeting place. The sheriff was ex military, and was glad for Joe's help. "You friends are military aren't they?" he asked Joe.  
"Yes, Amelia is active duty Air Force, and Ronon is now a civilian contractor, but is ex special forces. Secret stuff, so don't ask him about it. He is the best fighter, shooter, and tracker I've ever seen. Amelia can kick my butt and out shoot me too. We're lucky they're here," Joe told him.

They were all issued rifles. Everyone in this area learned to shoot from childhood. Ronon didn't mention his side arm or knives.  
The sheriff soon recognized Ronon's tracking expertise, and put him in charge. They combed the surrounding woods all day, but found nothing. There was one section of woods they avoided. When Ronon asked why, the sheriff said no one wanted go there because of local superstition--supposedly it was haunted. Most claimed not to believe in haunting, but made excuses not to go there. Ronon offered to accompany the sheriff there the next day. Joe and Amelia also offered.

When they got back to the house, Joe's grandfather took Ronon aside. "I hear you and your lady friend are going with the sheriff tomorrow, Joe too, into the Witch Woods. Don't go! Evil lives there," he said.  
"Witch Woods?" Ronon said.  
"The younger folks don't believe the old stories anymore. They only believe in science. But some things science can't explain," he replied. "The Witch of the South has returned. You won't find those poor missing folks. Never do."  
"Why Witch of the South?" Ronon asked. "We're way North."  
"She came up from what is now Washington State, so long ago, no one knows for sure. She goes back down there for a few years, then back up here. The Native People know about her, tho many young ones no longer believe it, same as our young. No one knows what happens to the missing," he said.  
"What does this witch look like?" Ronon asked.  
"No one has seen her for many years. When I was fifteen, some of us boys dared each other to go in the Witch Woods. We stole some of my dad's beer for courage," he chuckled at the memory, then became serious. "It was spooky in there--dark and the underbrush was thick. We had to chop it with a machete in some places to get thru. And there were vines that moved. We came to the strangest looking little hut we had ever seen. Built from small tree trunks, with branches for a roof. We snuck up and looked thru a crack in the wall. We saw the witch. She was tall and thin, with long stringy grayish white hair. She wore a long black dress, and had weird looking grooves and odd markings on her face."  
"Did she have grooves here?" Ronon asked, indicating the area where nose and cheeks met.  
"I don't remember," he said. "About that time she turned and looked in our direction. We ran like hell and never looked back!"  
"Do you know for sure it's a female?" Ronon asked.  
"I guess people have always thought a witch would be female. A male would be a wizard," he said.

After everyone had turned in, Ronon knocked on Joe's door. "I think their witch could be a Wraith. I want to call Sheppard."  
Fortunately the call went right thru. 

Col. Sheppard and four Marines arrived the next morning. A cloaked jumper sat in a clearing, guarded by two more Marines. The sheriff was surprised but glad to have the extra military people to aid in the search. One of his deputies had recently taken his retirement, and the other left much to be desired. In the first search party, he had stumbled, twisted his ankle, and was unable to walk for a while.  
"I thought you might want these," Sheppard said, handing Ronon his blaster and his sword, in it's sheath and harness.  
As Ronon put the sword on his back, the sheriff stared. "Don't see many of those," he said, impressed. "You lead, I'll take the six," he told Ronon.

Soon after entering the wooded area, they felt a subtle change in the atmosphere. The first thing everyone noticed was the silence. No birds, animals, or even insects were seen or heard. The trees formed a canopy above, cutting down on the light. There was an oppressive feeling, and an odd, slightly unpleasant smell. Strange looking vines climbed the trees and lay across the forest floor, making walking difficult. And they did seem to move, reminding Ronon of his talk with Joe's grandfather. They all felt a creepy feeling, as if the vines would wrap around their feet if they stopped. Everyone kept up a fast pace.

Eventually they came to a small clearing, with a strange looking hut at the far edge. It seemed to grow from the forest. Guns drawn, the group quickly surrounded the hut, looking thru the spaces between the small tree trunks which made up the walls. Again Ronon thought of the old man's words. The hut was empty inside. Then a shriek was heard from on the roof, and a black clad figure jumped to the ground, still shrieking, a strange sound, neither human nor animal. The creature was as the old man had described, and stretched out long fingers which seemed to grow longer, with sharp nails resembling claws. Beams of light shot out from the hands, causing two men to fall to the ground, screaming in pain. The rest hit the ground to avoid the beams. All opened fire on the creature, who fell to the ground, and lay twitching. Cautiously, Ronon approached the body, signaling the others to stay back. There was no blood and the bullet holes were quickly closing. Then suddenly the creature jumped to it's feet, and flew at Ronon. He drew his sword and the creature's head went flying, turning over a few times before landing on the ground, near the body, which continued to twitch. The head opened it's eyes wide and the mouth worked as if trying to speak. Then it was still. Cautiously, Sheppard and the sheriff approached. "That's no Wraith," Sheppard said.  
"I agree," said Ronon. "But what is it?"  
Then the body and head slowly began to disintegrate, leaving just bones, then even the bones turned to powder. Finally the clothing did the same. Then even the powder was gone. A creaking sound caused them to look at the hut, which was collapsing. Eventually it was just a pile of rotting wood.

The injured men had burns where the beams had struck them in the chest. Not severe, but not minor either. They were given first aid, including morphine injections, and were helped back to the jumper.  
"I need to talk to the sheriff, but I want to get them to the infirmary ASAP," said Sheppard. "Do you want to catch a ride?"  
"I want to stay a little longer," said Joe.  
Amelia looked shaken, and Ronon put his arm around her protectively. "You okay?" he asked.  
"I am now," she said, leaning against him. "It's hard to get my head around what I just saw. I'll be all right."  
"Okay with you if we stay longer?" Ronon asked.  
"Fine with me," Amelia replied.  
On the walk back thru the woods, the strange vines were gone, so was the smell, and the atmosphere seemed lighter. 

Back at the house, Joe's grandfather spoke to Ronon again. "I heard what happened," he began. "I didn't tell you the whole story. Some Native People my age told me there was a prophecy from a Shaman long ago. 'The witch will finally be destroyed by a warrior from the sky, who will behead her with a sword.' I thought, 'Who uses a sword anymore?' So I didn't bother to tell that part. Shows how much I know!" Then he wheeled himself off to bed.

The next day Sheppard flew the jumper back to the clearing, again leaving guards. He spoke with the sheriff, who he felt could be trusted to keep his mouth shut about what really happened. The cover story was that the serial killer was found hiding in the woods, was killed, and the body flown by helicopter to California. The people in the area could breathe easy now. 

Ronon told the sheriff that he and Amelia might be looking for a place to relocate, and liked the area. The sheriff said he would be glad to hire him as a deputy. He also wanted to get internet connection, and Amelia could help there. Ronon said he would see what developed. The sheriff wondered what the real story was but knew better than to ask.  
As they were leaving, Sheppard received a frantic call from Rodney McKay. Some scientific jabber about an anomaly.  
Sheppard assured him they would be back soon, and they left.

Chapter 6

Dr. Peter Kavanagh was angry when he left Atlantis. He went straight to Stargate Command, and ranted on about his horrible treatment, tho never mentioned the Wraith escape. He demanded a transfer to another location. But it was the same with every assignment--Kavanagh claimed he was unappreciated and mistreated, while his work record was marginal at best. No previous supervisor wanted him back, so he was fired. He was unable to find a job in his scientific field, and was unwilling to take any other job, which he considered beneath him. When his money ran out, he moved to his parents' basement. He borrowed money from his father, bought a top of the line computer system, and became a hacker. He eventually teamed up online with some other malcontents, and they began hacking into systems just to cause trouble. Corporations and government agencies were the favored targets.  
Kavanagh had despised Dr. Weir, and now that Mr. Woolsey had her position, he felt the same about him. Also smartass Sheppard, know it all McKay, and the big scary Satedan who was his worst nightmare. And the women! They should have been falling at his feet, but instead called him 'Dr. Creepynagh' behind his back. Actually, there was no one he didn't despise. Kavanagh's big dream was to hack into Atlantis. 

One of his new online cohorts was Dr. Frank Victor. He invited Kavanagh for a weekend at his secluded house, which turned out to be a Gothic mansion. He was given a tour and was amazed at the high tech scientific equipment. He wondered where Victor got his money. Victor told him how his ancestor, a wealthy German Baron, was sentenced in the 1800's to hanging for his forbidden scientific experiments. He had escaped and fled to America. Dr. Victor was conducting experiments involving both time travel and contacting other realities. He had tried to get grant money for his research but was ridiculed by the scientific establishment, and forced to use his own money. He felt bitter resentment, which had become an obsession. He and Kavanagh commiserated on their mistreatment, and how they were both unappreciated for their superior intelligence. 

Kavanagh told Dr. Victor all about Atlantis, including the Wraith. They decided to team up and hack into Atlantis, hoping to find out how to contact the Wraith. Previously, Dr. Victor had detected an anomaly in the space/time continuum. He intercepted a message from another reality that he was unable to decode. Kavanagh stayed on to work with Dr. Victor. They discovered the message enabled them to contact the Wraith, with the coordinates from Pegasus to Earth. The problem was, how to transfer it from one reality to another, and get the message to the Wraith. Kavanagh moved into Dr. Victor's house, and combining their scientific knowledge, they began their work. 

It was decided that Kavanagh would concentrate on other realities, while Victor finished up his current time travel experiment. This would enable him to travel back in time, and maybe get some helpful information about the Wraith transmission. Kavanagh was working in his new laboratory when he heard an alarm go off, indicating the time capsule was activated. But it continued, which got on Kavanagh's nerves. So he went to Victor's lab and saw the time capsule was leaking smoke around the door. He opened it, and reeled back at what he saw--a blackened skeleton! He fainted, and almost fainted again when he awoke with a bad headache from banging his head when he fell. The skeleton seemed, in his clouded vision, to be looking at him. He ran back to his lab in a panic. 

After his panic subsided, Kavanagh decided what he would do. Victor was reclusive and never seen by anyone, including the people who came regularly to clean and do yard work. Checks were left for them in a designated place. Groceries were delivered to the front porch. Kavanagh accessed Victor's financial info. He would assume Victor's identity and continue his project. The rest of the hackers would never know what happened. 

But the thought of the skeleton unnerved him. He had a nightmare of being chased by it. Even with all the lights on, he could not get back to sleep. He went into Victor's notes in the lab, and found how to activate the time capsule, also finding the error that had caused Victor's death. He programmed it to transport the skeleton one thousand years into the future. 

Putting their collective heads together, the hackers eventually figured out how to contact the Wraith and sent a message, which was intercepted by a hive ship in Pegasus galaxy. But it was severely garbled, and the Commander was preparing to delete it until one of his underlings asked to study the transmission. The Commander agreed, and soon forgot about it.  
The underling was Todd, and he knew what the message was about. He and some of his supporters were planning a mutiny, and Todd decided this was the time to act.  
But the mutiny was a failure, resulting in the whole group being killed, bodies put in a broken escape hatch, and fired into space.  
When Todd had realized the battle was lost, he broadcast the transmission so that other hive ships could pick it up. 

Soon an armada of hive ships assembled, and began growing the hulls and other systems as strong as possible for the trip to Earth. This would take many months. Todd had located more ZPMs than he had let on, either to Atlantis when he was there, or the Commander, whose ship he had joined after his escape. Before he was killed, his mind was scanned for any relevant info, and the location of these ZPMs was discovered. The Wraith were coming to Earth, the great smorgasbord!

Chapter 7

Teyla had decided she wanted some Earth style clothes, and she and Amelia planned a trip to a nearby mall. Ronon wanted some more jeans, and John had been advised by Dr. Beckett to take a day off and relax. He wanted to practice golf, but Teyla felt getting away from the city would be good for him.  
"Come with us to the mall," she asked.  
"What, sit and hold your bags while you ladies try on clothes? If I wanted punishment, I would do more paperwork!" he replied.  
"Ronon is going and he would be happy if you went along. You could use some new civilian clothes too," she said.  
"I suppose so," he answered. "Getting away does sound good."

On the jumper ride over, Ronon wondered if the screamers would be there again. But fortunately all was quiet as they waited for a cab. Arriving at the mall, Ronon and Teyla were amazed at the size of the place and number of stores. There were markets on many planets in Pegasus, but nothing like this. Amelia remembered getting lost her first day on Atlantis, and led the group to the map which indicated 'you are here,' like in the transports. Then they separated, the women going to check out various clothing stores, and the guys heading for a men's store, which had a big and tall department. After making their purchases, the men had a while before the arranged meeting time, and strolled thru the mall.  
A small weasel faced man, who was passing next to Ronon, suddenly let out a yelp, ran while clutching his hand, and disappeared into the crowd.  
"Wonder what his problem is?" said John.  
Ronon shrugged,"Who knows?"

They paused at a tattoo parlor, and Ronon said, "I may come back and get another tattoo." Then said, "I don't hear any tapping, only a buzzing noise."  
"Tattoos are done with electric needles," said John. "Faster and less painful."  
"Wimps!" said Ronon.

"I want to check out that store over there," said Ronon. It was a jewelry store. "Look at this," he said, pointing to a ring. "It looks like a Stargate!" It did--a circle of diamonds around a larger one.  
"Do you know what kind of ring that is?" John asked.  
"Yes, it's a ring of engagement, the word your people use for betrothal," Ronon replied.  
"Wow Buddy! You and Amelia getting engaged?" John exclaimed.  
"If she accepts," Ronon replied.  
They went in and Ronon asked to see the ring. The clerk got it, and Ronon said he would take it. When asked how he would pay, he pulled out a fat roll of large bills. The clerk's eyes bugged out. "Cash, sir?" he asked incredulously.  
"You got a problem with that?" Ronon said, glaring at him.  
"N-no, not at all," he stammered.  
"Could you give us a minute?" John asked the clerk.  
"Of course, sir!" and he hurried to the other side of the store, where he spoke with the other clerk.

Atlanteans were paid by direct deposit into an account. Atlantis had it's own currency, which could be exchanged for American dollars. Ronon had not learned the money system, and had taken out a large amount, which John estimated to be in the tens of thousands. He had spent little in his five years there, since everything but liquor was provided. His Satedan style clothes, which he had special made at a market where Teyla did trades, an occasional new knife, drinks, and off world food were his only expenses.  
"What? Isn't there enough money?" Ronon asked John.  
"Oh, more than enough," he answered. "But people here usually pay with credit or debit cards."  
"You mean those plastic squares?" Ronon asked.  
"Yes," John answered. "And most people don't carry a lot of cash around, it's not safe."  
"I'm not worried," Ronon said.  
"Watch for pick pockets. They're sneaky!" John said.  
"I know. Remember that guy who ran by me? He won't be using his hand for a while, if ever!" Ronon replied.

He handed John the roll of bills, and John counted out the amount. Ronon motioned to the clerk, who came running, took the cash, and quickly brought back the change. He handed Ronon a small, velvet lined box to put the ring in.  
"Will you need it sized?" the clerk asked.  
"No, I know someone who will do it. He told me you guys switch the stones for fakes," Ronon answered.  
"No sir, we are an honest business!" cried the flustered man. Ronon glared, and he backed up. "Uh, thank you for your business. Come back anytime," he said, unconvincingly.

Walking back thru the mall, Ronon asked, "What's Russian Mafia mean?"  
"Why do you ask?" said John.  
"I heard the jewelry store guys saying something about it," Ronon said.  
"A bunch of bad asses. You'd like them," John said, with a smirk.

They went to the meeting place, and sat on a bench to wait. Ronon couldn't help but stare at some of the people. Multi colored hair, cut in strange patterns. Piercings all over the faces. He did admire many of their tattoos.  
"Are they from different tribes?" he asked John.  
"No, just fashion," John replied.  
"Some of the women sure make themselves ugly!" Ronon said, looking at an extremely thin woman, with her head shaved except for a purple mohawk, many piercings in ears, eyebrows, nose, and lips. She saw him looking and stuck out her tongue, which was also pierced several times.  
Ronon looked away, and John laughed. "I think she likes you!"  
"Shut up!" Ronon said, embarrassed. 

Then Teyla and Amelia arrived, each carrying several bags, which Ronon and John took. Amelia's smile warmed Ronon's heart. Not at all like Keller's smug look. 

When Amelia left for her shift in the Gate room, Ronon went to the small chest of drawers they shared. He looked carefully under her clothes until he found a small box, similar to the ring box from the jewelry store. It contained a birth stone ring, one of the few pieces of jewelry she owned. He took out the ring, and headed to the geology lab, where one of the geologists made and repaired jewelry as a side job. Ronon gave him the two rings and some money.  
"I'll have it sized by tomorrow," he said.  
The next day Ronon picked up the rings, putting both in the velvet lined box.  
At the mall, along with several pairs of jeans and a black shirt, he had bought a black sport jacket. He put the ring box in the jacket pocket, a good hiding place. He forgot to replace the other ring back in the drawer.

Amelia was again filling in for vacationing Gate techs, and Ronon was kept busy training some reluctant scientists and certifying them in firearms. Sheppard had insisted they stay in practice as long as they were on Atlantis. They complained a lot, and Ronon was not in the best mood. He wanted to formally propose and give Amelia the ring, but wanted a special time, and not when they were tired and stressed.  
About a week later, Mr. Woolsey came back to the city. Negotiations were at a stalemate, and it was decided to call a recess for two weeks. He took over and Sheppard was relieved of the unpleasant duty, at least for a while. Woolsey was pleased at how well the city had been run in his absence, and he gave a party to show his appreciation. Catered food, drinks, and music. 

The evening of the party, Ronon was dressed in new dress jeans, black shirt, and new black jacket. He felt the small box in the pocket, then remembered the other ring, and went to return it to the drawer while Amelia was still in the bathroom doing her hair. But she came out before he had time.  
She was wearing a dress she had bought at the mall. It was black, low in the back, and just low enough in the front to tease. The skirt had an uneven hemline and showed some leg as she walked. Ronon had never seen her in a dress before and could not help staring. He was tempted to say 'Let's forget the party!' She looked beautiful, but also upset. 

"I can't find my ring!" she said. "I've looked everywhere!"  
It was the last birthday gift her brother had given her before he died.  
Ronon felt like hitting himself in the head!  
"I'll help you look," he said. "You check again in the bathroom, I'll look out here."  
He put the ring behind the coffee maker, then rummaged around the room, finally exclaiming, "I found it!"  
"How the hell did it get there?" she said, putting it on her right ring finger. "Let's go!"  
Ronon felt like a jerk, telling a stupid lie. "Wait," he said. "I put it there."  
"Why?" Amelia said.  
"I needed it to get the right size for another ring," he replied. "I forgot to put it back in the drawer."  
He took her hands in his and knelt down on one knee. "I planned to ask you at the party, to be my wife, but I screwed it up." Letting her hands go, he opened the box, and took out the diamond ring. "I can return it if you don't want it," he said.  
"Of course I want it!" she said, extending her left hand. He slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.  
"It's a little Stargate!" she exclaimed, her eyes soft, and tearing up. "It's beautiful!"  
She put her hands on either side of his face, and said,"I will be proud to be your wife, Ronon Dex!"  
He stood, picked her up, and they kissed. "Sorry I messed it up," he said.  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you're too hard on yourself?" she asked.  
"Yes," he answered, "My mother, all the time."  
"Well, she was right!" Amelia said. 

The party was a success. Ronon danced, with Amelia, for the first time in public. As the song ended, he walked up to the stage, grabbed the microphone from the band leader, and announced their engagement. The band played a set of wedding songs and everyone congratulated the couple. All except the two nasty women everyone called 'the gossip sisters,' who whispered that Amelia must be pregnant. And Dr. Keller, who did not attend he party. 

Chapter 8

Dr. Kavanagh had acquired a large following online. His little group of discontented hackers had grown, and he began telling them of the 'evolved beings from the sky,' who would be coming to Earth, and bring peace, prosperity, and enlightenment. He had been in regular contact with various Wraith Commanders, scientists, and even occasionally a Queen. Even from space, they were able to pick up thought patterns from his mind, as Todd had done with Jennifer Keller. They played on his insecurities and his ego, sympathizing with his feelings of being unappreciated by his fellow, very inferior, humans. He gave them information about Earth defenses and about Atlantis--how various systems worked, and weaknesses they could use to their advantage. They told Kavanagh he would be King of Earth, and his followers would have high positions in the New Order. No one would need to work, all would be provided for free. Other humans would be his slaves.

Kavanagh could not resist bragging, and went on a TV talk show whose host specialized in unusual guests. He talked about the aliens who were coming to bring enlightenment to Earth, calling it the New Order. He became a celebrity of sorts, with a growing following of devotees. But most people, including the government, did not take him seriously. Mr. Woolsey was concerned, and tried to warn the IOA, but they brushed him off. Just another nut case! No one knew where Kavanagh actually lived. Dr. Victor's house was a secret he guarded well. His right hand man was an arrogant, fanatical type named Charles, who changed causes regularly. He set up fake headquarters in a house near San Francisco.

As the group grew, they were regarded as a cult. Most people laughed at them, but some were afraid of them, many religious groups calling them 'devil worshipers.' Kavanagh decided to call them what they actually were--Wraith Worshipers. Wraith, he explained, meant Spirit of Enlightenment. Even when this became public knowledge, few took it seriously. Some Atlanteans did, but many felt it was simply Kavanagh being a jerk.

Mr. Woolsey, accompanied by the team and some Marines, went to the headquarters, demanding to speak with Kavanagh. Charles told them he was out of the country, and did not give interviews. He also told them to get a warrant if they wanted to enter, and threatened to call a local TV station and bring reporters to cover the 'government harassment' of a peaceful group. Woolsey did not want publicity, so they left. But later that night, Sheppard and Ronon came back, along with Rodney and a small device he had invented for opening locks. They got in a back door and observed a group of people chanting, led by Charles. Before anyone saw the team, all were stunned, allowing a search of the place. They found nothing--no scientific equipment, not even a computer. And no clue to where Kavanagh was. Ronon was frustrated, as he had anticipated at least scaring Kavanaugh, maybe even finally getting the chance to hit him.  
When the cultists woke up, they had no idea what had happened. Kavanagh told them the Wraith had sent them some enlightenment early.

More and more cultists came from all over the country, and even from outside the US, to the San Francisco area. Eventually, they spread up and down the West Coast. Living in RV's and tents, they took over gradually. City by city, they took control of local government, and eventually the governors of the three West Coast states became cultists. Police departments were disbanded. They would not be needed in the New Order, as all would be peace. All military installations were ordered shut down and evacuated. The Federal government objected and filed lawsuits, but the courts, also infiltrated by the cult, kept the suits tied up in the court system. People began streaming East to get away from the cult, as more cultists came West. All firearms were turned in and destroyed, on orders from the Wraith, passed on by Kavanagh. With no law enforcement, crime flourished.

The Atlanteans watched from the cloaked city as all this unfolded, both from the balconies and on TV. Negotiations with the IOA were resumed, and Woolsey went back to Stargate Command, leaving Sheppard again in charge, with Major Lorne second in command. 

One of the Marines in a training class of Ronon's was turning twenty one, and the guys planned to take him bar hopping in the city. Sheppard would have loved to go, but felt it unfair leaving Lorne in charge while he partied. He warned them about the rampant crime, but Ronon assured him that he and a bunch of Marines had nothing to fear from the local punks. Sheppard agreed, but still worried. They did not need trouble, and he ordered them to leave their guns. Of course Ronon had a few knives stashed on his person. 

They found the streets littered with garbage, broken glass, and filth. Abandoned cars were everywhere, along with junky RV's and tents, and passed out people. In the bars, they were looked at with suspicion, as they were obviously military, even tho they all wore civilian clothing. But no one bothered them, and they moved from bar to bar laughing and drinking. Ronon kept a watchful eye as the others got drunk. He could hold his booze better than anyone else.  
At one bar, the people were exceptionally hostile, calling out anti military insults. Then someone threw a bottle which hit a Marine in the head, and the fight was on. They were making short work of the punks, when a group of black clad men, their faces hidden by ski masks, joined in the fight. They wielded knives, clubs, and baseball bats, some studded with nails. None of them were trained fighters, just more punks, but they were numerous. Ronon and the others were fighting machines, leaving them crying on the floor, or running away. 

Injuries were sustained, and all were bleeding. Ronon got slashed across the face with a broken beer mug, from the left cheek, up thru his eyebrow, barely missing his eye, and blood was pouring. He looked frightening, like an ancient war god.  
Ronon ordered them all back to the office building/jumper site and they left, some men needing help from others. He grabbed a towel from the bar and held it to his bleeding face.  
But they were being followed, so did not go straight to the jumper site. The followers kept their distance, intent on finding where the group of fighters was headed. Ducking down an alley, Ronon called Sheppard on his com.  
John was doing paper work to pass the time, waiting impatiently for the men to return. He was not surprised at the news, and regretted approving their leave.  
There was a park nearby with an open space large enough to accommodate a jumper. Sheppard flew toward the park.

Ronon led the group thru the twisting alleys, losing the followers. But some drunken vagrants were in the park, camped in the open place where the jumper needed to land. Ronon yelled at them to move but they yelled back, cursing and demanding money. But when they got a look at him, and the other bloodied warriors, they ran in panic and hid in the bushes. The jumper landed, uncloaked long enough for the men to climb aboard, and headed for Atlantis.

The next day, the vagrants were telling of a spaceship that materialized, picked up some people, then vanished into thin air, smashing their tents and belongings when it landed. No one believed them.

The infirmary was waiting for the casualties. No one was critical, but some had broken bones, and all needed stitches. Ronon was fortunate his eye was undamaged, but the doctor was concerned about infection, as the bar towel was filthy. But Ronon insisted he was going to his quarters, while the doctor wanted him to stay, with an IV drip containing antibiotics. The doctor was new, and felt very intimidated, so he called Carson Beckett, who took over Ronon's treatment. 

Sheppard called Amelia, who had been asleep. She rushed to Ronon's side, insisting he follow doctor's orders. Carson explained that if the wound got infected, it could spread to his eye, causing blindness. Ronon finally agreed, but no pain meds. He hated the groggy feeling they caused, and could not understand why so many people liked to feel that way. But Carson put a small amount into the IV bag anyway, just enough to take the edge off. Amelia sat by his bed, insisting she would stay the night. This was against policy, but Carson moved a gurney up against Ronon's bed for her to lay on. Later he found them snuggled together, and put a blanket over Amelia.

Ronon stayed for three days, Amelia staying by his side. Carson was close by, monitoring all the patients.

The young Marine, with a broken nose and a front tooth missing, said he would never forget his twenty first birthday, and hoped some day to tell his grandchildren about it.

Sheppard announced a travel restriction until further notice.

Chapter 9

Kavanagh received a message telling when the Wraith armada would reach Earth, and announced it to the public. It was the talk of the internet. But most did not take it seriously. It was not the first time the End of the World was predicted. More Worshipers descended on the West Coast, many giving away all their money and possessions, as they would no longer be needed. Those with jobs quit, tho many had been vagrants before. The Pacific beaches were crowded with people, and cities ground to a halt, as few were left to work.

Previously on Atlantis, Rodney had been frantic about the anomalies that would pop up and then disappear. He had his scientists working day and night to figure it out, to no avail. They had become more and more frequent.  
"So what's the big deal, Rodney?" Sheppard said. "You've been talking about 'anomalies' since you called me in Alaska. But lately that's all I hear. What does it mean?"  
Rolling his eyes, Rodney said,"I'll try to dumb it down as much as I can."  
"Thanks," said Sheppard, with sarcasm.  
"It has to do with the space/time continuum," Rodney replied. "Picture a piece of cloth being stretched in one place, then another, but not breaking."  
"So?" Sheppard said.  
"If it breaks, it would be a disaster. Could possibly destroy the universe as we know it," said Rodney.  
"What's causing it?" said Sheppard.  
"That's the problem! I don't know!" Rodney yelled, causing everyone in the room to look.  
"OK, settle down! I'm just asking," Sheppard said, and hurriedly left before Rodney had a complete meltdown.  
But the anomalies suddenly stopped, and no one knew why. That was when Kavanagh and company succeeded in contacting the Wraith.

As the date of the armada's arrival got closer, there was more activity to be seen from Atlantis. Throngs of Worshipers milled around, carrying signs and chanting. Most looked to be impaired by one substance or another. People who had blown it all off became worried. 

When the date came, Atlantis picked up signals from the incoming Hives and Cruisers--too many to count! Shields were in place and scientists and techs worked to achieve maximum power. They fired weapons and took out three hives, but were hit by a barrage of fire, so it was decided to channel all power to maintaining the shields. The fighter planes and destroyers were blown away, as were the submarines. The ships kept firing and the shields were weakening. Uncloaked, Atlantis was visible for the first time to the onlookers, who cheered at each strike on the city. Kavanagh smiled as he monitored from the safety of Victor's house. Then decided he wanted to witness, first hand, the destruction of the object of his hatred. He sped thru the empty streets, and joined the crowd near the Golden Gate Bridge.

On Atlantis, some people were praying, some were crying, some were in shock. Carson Beckett moved among them, offering comfort and for some, sedation.  
Rodney feverishly to tried to strengthen the shields, which were at maximum for now. But everyone knew it was just a matter of time. Radek put a hand on his shoulder, saying,"You've done your best, old friend. We all have."  
"I don't want to it to end! I have more to do in my life!" Rodney cried.  
"It's our time to move on," Radek said gently.  
"Move on? There's nothing but oblivion!" Rodney answered.  
.  
Ronon and Amelia held one another, both thinking of how their life together was ending so soon after it began.  
"I believe we'll be together," Amelia said.  
"So do I. Satedans believe if life is lived honorably, and death is faced bravely, we go to a good place," Ronon replied.

Teyla held Torren, happy in his innocence. Sheppard put his arms around them, ruffling Torren's hair.  
"I so wanted to go home," was all Teyla said.

Then Sheppard reached out his hand to Ronon, and they shook hands, remembering the last time they had faced death, after being trapped in a cave in. This time their luck had run out.

Everyone waited for the end.

But the expected barrage didn't happen. Instead, Wraith poured out of the ships and began a feeding frenzy. They fed frantically on one human after another. They had never seen so much food in one place, and Atlantis was not going anywhere.  
Kavanagh, along with Charles, had been in the forefront of the masses, a speech prepared to welcome his new overlords. He was one of the first to be fed on--his last words being "But I'm the King!"  
Charles, who previously pledged to defend Kavanagh to the death, ran, then begged for his life as he was fed on.  
Atlanteans watched in fascinated horror as the Wraith finished feeding, the ground littered as far as the eye could see with shriveled husks. Surely now the end would come.

But the Wraith were not energized from feeding, as they usually were. Quite the opposite--some had collapsed, others were staggering or even crawling. All heading back to the ships, if possible. Channels were opened to monitor inside the ships, which all showed the same--Wraith collapsing, having seizures, and dying. 

Jennifer Keller had not been seen, but she came running, exclaiming,"We must help them! Send medical teams!" She ran from screen to screen, frantically looking for something.  
"You've got to be kidding!" exclaimed Sheppard.  
"We can't simply allow them to die!" she went on.  
"Would you rather they fed on us, or blew us all to hell?" he answered.

Rodney had been at his computer, head down on folded arms. He stood, and walked toward Keller and Sheppard. He stared hard at Keller, then said, "I know you helped Todd escape. You're looking for him, aren't you?"  
Keller stared at him, open mouthed.  
"What?" exclaimed Sheppard.  
"I was going to tell you, but other things took precedent," Rodney gestured toward the armada. "I thought you had enough on your mind."  
"Is this true?" Sheppard asked Keller.  
Her shocked look turned to one of defiance. "Yes! It was wrong for him to be in a prison cell!"  
"That was not your call to make!" Sheppard said angrily. "I ordered him locked up and Mr. Woolsey agreed."  
"How could you betray us?" Rodney said sadly.  
"I did what I felt was ethical!" Keller answered. "And the only compassionate thing to do now is try to save them!"  
"Even tho they would feed on us, and take over Earth? They have kept the people of Pegasus backward and poor, so they would be easy targets. They destroyed any culture that became too advanced. They forced humans to be Worshipers and Runners, inserting tracking devices without anesthetic. They enjoy human suffering. They are as compassionate as the bugs they're related to!" John was furious. It took all of his self control not to hit her!  
Ronon's expression was even darker. Sateda's code of honor said a man did not hit a woman except in sparring or self defense.  
"If you won't send medical teams, I will go myself!" Keller said.  
"The only place you're going is the brig!" said Sheppard. "I'll escort you myself."  
"No, please," she said, looking at Sheppard, then Ronon, then Rodney. All looked back at her with stony expressions, as did everyone else. "I must find Todd!"  
"I'm sure he's as dead as the rest of them," said Rodney, who had been going from screen to screen. All showed the same thing, Wraith dead or dying.  
Sheppard took her arm, but she pulled away. He motioned for a Marine with a set of handcuffs. "Have it your way," he said, as her hands were cuffed behind her back. He escorted her to the cell where Todd had been imprisoned. 

Chapter 10

Teams were assembled, consisting of scientists and military, all wearing hazmat suits. There were nearly fifty ships, Hives and Cruisers. All were searched for both living Wraith and human prisoners. They found neither. Then scientists began testing for the cause of death. It did not take long to solve the mystery. Most of the Worshipers had drugs and/or alcohol in their bodies. Heroin, cocaine, methamphetamine, and others. All these substances, in large quantities, were poisonous to Wraith.  
After removing any scientific equipment and data that could be useful, the ships were taken out to sea and blown up. Atlanteans watched from the now cloaked city as they were towed away. 

It was unknown how many Hives and Cruisers existed. Before Atlantis' trip to Earth, there had been many warring factions among the Wraith, and many ships were destroyed in civil war. Had all the Wraith come to Earth, or had some stayed behind? There was no way to know. But they were definitely diminished and life would be better for Pegasus.

Rodney was relieved that his name was now totally cleared, tho still saddened by Jennifer's betrayal.  
Everyone was relieved that the truth came out about the traitor in their midst.  
No one felt bad about Kavanagh.  
Many people were still in shock over their close encounter with death.  
Woolsey, who had been at Stargate Command during the attack, wondered what bearing the Wraith question would have on Atlantis' fate. Hopefully the IOA would want to know if they were all destroyed, and if the threat still existed of another attack on Earth. There was no way to find out without going back to Pegasus. Woolsey stressed these points as negotiations continued. While he regretted not being with his people, as he had begun to think of them, he was in his element as a negotiator. And he trusted Sheppard to lead, with Lorne as his second in command.

Keller was a problem. If she was charged with treason, there would be a Federal court investigation, and while the attack was public knowledge, the full truth about Atlantis was not divulged. It was simply a top secret base. All who had seen the Wraith were dead, or under oath not to reveal what they knew. Officially, the attack had been 'unknown terrorists.' Of course there were many rumors, one of them being aliens.  
A trial for treason would make everything public. So she was charged with drug theft. Still Federal, since she was a civilian contractor for the military. She was transferred to SGC, then to Washington DC, tried and sentenced to Federal prison. But the proceedings took many months, and she ended up with time served, probation, and loss of her medical license. 

Life for Atlanteans returned to normal, or at least to the way it was before the armada. Many of the civilian population left, and some new people arrived, even knowing their jobs were uncertain. Sheppard was still in charge, tho never enjoying being an administrator. He missed being with the team and going off world, rather than the four walls of his office. 

The West Coast began to fall into chaos, with lowlifes coming from all over to loot. Martial law was declared, the National Guard moving in to restore order. Looters were shot. Since all state and local officials were dead, a temporary government was set up.  
Many people who had fled East came back to homes and businesses. Life in the area began moving toward normalcy again. The streets were cleared of dead bodies and accumulated trash, all being hauled out to the desert and burned. No way to identify the dead or return them to families. The area was nearly crime free.

Sheppard eventually lifted the travel restriction, and the jumper taxi service resumed. People ventured into the city, which was very different than before--much less people and traffic, many businesses closed, and cleaner than it had been for a very long time.

Rodney was very stressed out. He had faced death before on missions, but it had been different--action with no time to think, rather than sitting helpless, contemplating death. He was unable to sleep without pills, and had attacks of anxiety. He often paced the halls, unable to concentrate on his work. Carson prescribed anti anxiety medication, but warned him that pills should only be temporary. His teammates and friends were all concerned about his health.

Ronon was restless, being confined to the city without much to do. He still had some classes with the Marines, but the scientist's classes were suspended until Atlantis' population stabilized, and a decision was made to stay or go. Ronon hated not knowing. If they were staying on Earth, he and Amelia wanted to go back to Alaska and begin their new life there. But both hoped to go back to Pegasus. He also wondered about Sateda. With diminished (or hopefully no) Wraith, would they be rebuilding? There had been a rumor of three hundred surviving Satedans somewhere.  
Amelia had less shifts at the Gate. There were several new, possibly temporary Gate techs. Chuck was considering leaving, but was not sure. If he left, Amelia was in line for his position. 

Teyla and John were happy together. He had moved into her much larger quarters, and was enjoying his role of step dad, tho he worked long hours away from them.  
Torren filled Teyla's days, but she was very homesick, tho she rarely complained.

Major Lorne took to his new position easily and minded it much less then Sheppard, tho he did miss leading his team on off world missions. He had begun dating a pretty nurse and was content to wait for the decision to stay or go.

Radek took over most of Rodney's work. His lady friend from Prague had been so frightened by the Wraith attack that she went back home. She wanted Radek to go too, but he chose to stay. While he missed her company sometimes, she had begun to nag at him--"Stop talking to yourself, buy some nicer clothes, get your hair styled." He was relieved to be free of that!

Amelia rang Teyla's door chimes, and she answered with Torren in her arms. He reached for Amelia, and she held him for a short time before he wanted down. He was walking quite well now, only occasionally falling down. When he wasn't tired, he wanted toys more than cuddling.  
They both felt it would be good to get out of the city for a while, since the restriction was lifted. Teyla asked Amelia for suggestions.  
"I'm not from here," she said. Her family had moved a lot, with her father in the Army, but never in this area. "But we could drive Pacific Coast Highway. It's beautiful and goes the length of the coast."  
"It would do Rodney good." Teyla said. "Carson advised a vacation, but he insists he has too much work. But Radek does most of it, and Rodney paces the halls."  
"It would be good for Ronon, and me too," Amelia said.

It turned out to be Ronon, Amelia, Rodney, and Teyla. There were too many new or temporary people, all with paperwork, for John to leave for Lorne, who was still learning much of his new duties.  
One of the nurses was babysitting Torren. A reliable older woman who missed her grandchildren.  
Rodney balked at first, but was told by a stern Carson Beckett, "Doctor's orders!"

Chapter 11

They rented a large SUV and took off northbound on Pacific Coast Highway, winding along the coast, with breathtaking views around every bend. Picturesque scenery, overlooking cliffs which dropped hundreds of feet to the ocean. They took turns driving, except for Teyla. Athos never had cars. Sateda had large steam powered vehicles, both buses and military wagons. They were slow and unwieldy. Only a few wealthy people had private cars. Ronon enjoyed driving the SUV, which was like a race car compared to the noisy, lumbering vehicles he was used to, and it was tempting to see how fast he could go around the curves. But he restrained himself, and drove with care. Rodney worried because he had no driver's license. They decided if he got stopped, he and Amelia would change places.  
"That's crazy!" said Rodney.  
They had brought camping equipment and stopped at a campground and set up.  
"Can't we go to a motel instead?" Rodney whined. "There's bugs, I have allergies, my back hurts, and I can't sleep if anyone snores!"  
"Fresh air will do you good," said Ronon. "Shut up and help me with the tent! And you snore the loudest!"  
Ronon wanted to go hunting, but he was told it was not allowed in the area, plus he didn't have a license.  
"Another weird thing about this planet!" he grumbled. They grilled steaks instead.  
They crossed over into Oregon and stopped at a motel, tired of Rodney's complaints. They got three rooms in a row, Rodney's in the middle. He was congested from allergies, tho he was looking more relaxed, in spite of his complaining.  
That night, he snored so loud the adjoining rooms could hear. Teyla was glad she had brought ear plugs.  
The next morning at breakfast, Ronon said, "I thought we were having the big earthquake they keep talking about, but it was your snoring!"  
Rodney replied, "I thought your bed was coming thru the wall!" Amelia blushed and covered her face, then began laughing with the rest of them. Ronon even blushed a little.

After a week they turned back toward home. Teyla was missing Torren, and they all wondered what was happening with the negotiations. Only emergency calls to Atlantis were allowed. Then the SUV began making strange noises and running rough. They pulled over to the shoulder, and Ronon opened the hood, expecting Rodney to know what was wrong.  
"Don't look at me," Rodney replied. "I only know where to put in the gas. Once my car overheated and I tried to put in water, but I put it where the oil goes. Burned my hand on the steam too!"  
"And you with two PhD's!" said Amelia.  
There were similarities to the Satedan vehicles, and Amelia's father had taught her basic auto mechanics. Between the two, they got the vehicle running enough to get to a rest stop, then called the rental agency. An hour later, a tow truck arrived, along with another SUV. They all went for a restroom break before hitting the road again.

As Teyla and Amelia entered the women's restroom, evil eyes watched them thru a small air vent in the door of a maintenance room. "Two of them," he thought. "Could I get them both? They look in good shape." He looked fondly at his favorite knife, as he gave himself a shot of methamphetamine, then another. But he took a little too long, and the women left. "Damn bitches!" he said angrily. 

The men were back at the SUV, and the women were heading for it, when Amelia said, "Oh shit! I dropped my phone back there."  
She turned and sprinted back toward the restroom. Inside, she looked on the floor, and spied the phone next to the toilet she had used. It had fallen out of her pocket. Replacing it, she turned around to face a filthy, wild eyed man, blocking her exit from the stall. He was around six feet, very skinny, with greasy hair sticking up in clumps, greenish brown broken teeth, and scabs on his face and body. He wore a dirty T shirt, ripped down the front, showing a narrow, bony chest. His arms bore many needle marks. His pants were stained in the front and down the legs. He smelled like a Porta Potty in midsummer.

"Time to party!" he said, reaching for her. She lunged at him, hitting his midsection with her elbow, then brought her shin up hard in his crotch. He stumbled back, but quickly tackled her as she tried to run by. He fell on top of her, one knee on her back, the other pinning her right arm. He grabbed her hair, slamming her face several times on the concrete floor, then began to choke her. She had turned her head enough that her right cheekbone took the brunt. She saw stars and tasted blood. She reached with her free left hand and grabbed a finger, bending it back, hearing cartilage and bone snap. He squeezed her throat harder. She managed to break more fingers, but he didn't seem to feel any pain. She wondered how that skeletal body could be so strong. "Meth freak," she thought, as darkness began closing in.  
She heard him say,"I'm going to do you like we do it in prison, then cut you up slowly!"

Suddenly the weight on her back was gone and she gasped for air, her throat burning. She heard loud grunting and screaming. She crawled to the wall, and struggled to sit up. Ronon was landing one punch after another at the man's head and midsection, interspersed with kicks to the groin. Letting go of the limp form, he turned and started toward Amelia, but the man got up and ran toward Ronon, knife in hand. Ronon quickly got him in a headlock, and broke the man's arm over his knee, then threw him against the wall. The knife had fallen to the floor, and Ronon kicked it away, and again started toward Amelia. But the man would not stay down, and ran toward the knife, broken arm flopping. Ronon picked him up, and threw him against the wall with such force that he bounced off the wall and landed on a sink, his back hitting the edge with a loud crack. He struggled to push himself up, but his legs would not cooperate, just twitched spasmodically. 

Ronon ran to Amelia, lifting her up. She clung to him, trying to speak, but could only whisper. He carried her to the sink, and wet some paper towels to wipe the blood. Her right eye was already swelling, as was her bottom lip. Her ribs hurt too.  
Suddenly a shrill scream was heard. A woman stood in the doorway, a horrified expression on her face. "Monster!" she screamed.  
"He didn't rape her. I'm taking her to the hospital now," Ronon said.  
"You're the monster!" she screamed. "You hurt that poor man!"  
"He choked her and was going to rape her in the, uh, in a disgusting way!" he shouted.  
"You should not have hurt him," the woman screamed, running to the man and kneeling down. "I'm here to help you!"  
He punched her in the face, her head hitting the wall with a loud crack, blood pouring from her broken nose.  
"Crazy Earth people!" said Ronon. 

He carried Amelia out the door, hearing sirens. A police car and ambulance pulled up next to the SUV. Rodney and Teyla had no clue what was happening. The paramedics took charge of Amelia, and Ronon followed them into the ambulance.  
"You can't be in here," said one paramedic, but seeing Ronon's glare, he said, "I guess it's OK."  
The police officer said someone had reported a fight in the ladies room. Ronon told him a rapist and a crazy woman were still in there. The police went in, guns drawn.  
They passed more police and another ambulance on the way to the hospital. Teyla and Rodney followed in the new SUV.

Amelia was taken to the emergency room, x rayed, and her wounds cleaned, stitched and bandaged. Ronon was ordered to the waiting room, where Teyla and Rodney convinced him not to cause trouble. Eventually a doctor reported that she was in no danger. Fractured cheek bone, no other broken bones or internal injuries. Cut lip, bruised ribs, other bruises and abrasions. Also bruised larynx, so no talking for a few days. Ronon could see her later. 

The man and woman had also been brought in, along with several more police officers. After interviewing the woman, the officer in charge came to talk to Ronon.  
"She claims you beat the man, and threw him against the wall," the officer said.  
"I did," Ronon answered. "He had beaten and choked my fiancee, and was trying to rape her. He was armed with a knife. That woman is crazy! She didn't care about Amelia, only that piece of shit, and she called me the monster!"  
"She got a broken nose and a head injury for her trouble!" said the officer. "But according to the law, you're only allowed to use enough force to subdue a person, then hold them for the police. The man has severe injuries, and may not survive. If he does, he will be paralyzed."  
"He kept getting up, like he didn't feel anything. So I hit him harder," said Ronon.  
"That's because of the drug he took. Makes them strong, temporarily, and immune to pain," the officer said. "He's a level three sex offender, who has been missing for months. He cut off his ankle monitor and disappeared."  
"Sounds like I did the world a favor," said Ronon.  
"The law doesn't look at it that way," said the officer. "I have to put you under arrest. I might have done the same thing if it was my wife, daughter, or mother, but my job is to enforce the law." The other officers moved to surround Ronon, hands close to their guns.  
Teyla ran to Ronon and put her hand on his arm. "You must go with them and not fight! We will call Sheppard!"  
Rodney had moved across the room and was on his phone.  
"I will stay here with Amelia," Teyla said.  
"I want to see her!" Ronon demanded. He turned and offered his hands, which were quickly cuffed behind his back.  
The officer thought for a minute, then said, "Alright, don't try to get away and you can see her briefly."  
"You have my word," Ronon replied.

He was escorted to Amelia's bedside. She was groggy from anesthetic but reached out to him. Then she noticed the handcuffs and became alarmed.  
"I have to go. Teyla will be here," said Ronon, looking devastated. The police led him to the patrol car without incident--he kept his word.  
Rodney was waiting for a call back from Sheppard. The call came and he answered, "Ronon's in jail! What do we do now?" Panic was evident in his voice.  
"First off, you need to stay calm," Sheppard said. "I'll be there as soon as I can."  
"We're a long way, just South of the Oregon line. Can you use a jumper?" he asked.  
"Yes. Since Teyla's staying at the hospital, you need to go to the jail and wait," he replied. "I have to go now."  
"Jails are scary!" Rodney wailed, but Sheppard had already disconnected.

Ronon was booked into jail without incident, and taken to a holding cell, where a group of rough looking men, obviously regular visitors to the jail, eyed him suspiciously. Ronon scowled at them and they moved to the far end of the cell, where they stayed.

Rodney followed the police car to the jail, and waited in the visitors room. He thought to himself, "This trip was supposed to help me relax!"

Early the next morning, a long black limo with dark windows pulled up in front of the police station. Sheppard and a tall, rangy, gray haired man got out. Both were in full Air Force uniform. They went into the police chief's office. After a short conference, they emerged, and the chief called for Ronon to be brought out.  
"It's been a while," said the gray haired man.  
"Yes, sir," replied Ronon, surprised to see General Jack O'Neill.  
"You are now in Federal custody," said O'Neill. Ronon's handcuffs were removed, and O'Neill replaced them with another pair, leaning over and whispering, "Play along."  
Ronon replied, "I didn't do nuthin."  
He led Ronon outside, while Sheppard got Rodney from the visitor's room. They all got in the limo, and as soon as the doors were closed, O'Neill uncuffed Ronon, who said, "Thank you, sir!"  
"What am I, chopped liver?" said Sheppard, covering his relief with smart ass humor.  
"I knew you would come thru," Ronon told him.  
O'Neill looked quizzically at Ronon. "I didn't do nuthin?"  
Ronon replied, "You said to play along. That's what those guys in jail kept saying!"

Rodney had plenty to say--his neck hurt, he hadn't gotten any sleep, he was hungry, he wished he had stayed home. Finally the general told him to shut up.  
They headed to the hospital. After picking up Amelia and Teyla, they drove to a small roadside park, with a cloaked jumper, two Marine guards, and crime scene tape. They all boarded and flew home. Ronon held Amelia close all the way home.

Chapter 12

Carson Beckett put Amelia under the scanner and agreed with the emergency doctor's diagnoses. She would heal, but needed to stay in the infirmary for a few days. He kept saying, "Poor lass," when he heard what had happened, and was very thankful Ronon was safe. Carson moved a gurney next to her bed, and Ronon didn't leave her side, and brought her a huge bouquet of flowers, and books to pass the time. But reading was difficult with one eye bandaged. The other eye had been irritated by dirt from the floor of the restroom. All were surprised at Rodney--he brought her some comic books.  
"These might be easier for you to read, more pictures. I hope you like Batman," he said. "There are a few others that someone left behind too."  
Looking thru them, Amelia exclaimed, "Conan the Barbarian! My brother and I used to read these."  
"Really?" said Rodney, surprised.  
"The other girls had crushes on rock stars, my crush was Conan!" she said.  
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised!" Rodney replied. 

The negotiations were still moving slowly along, but finally the IOA agreed that the threat of the Wraith needed to be explored, and the only way to do this was to send Atlantis back to Pegasus. Woolsey's skill at presenting his arguments had won out. He left immediately for Atlantis, via the Stargate, arriving in the middle of the night. The first thing he did was call Sheppard with the good news. In the morning, a cheer want up when the news was announced. But it would be a few months before the city could leave. There was much repair work to be done.

Some temporary people left, some decided to stay, and some, who had previously left, came back. A few were advised to seek new employment, including the two women known as 'the gossip sisters.' Their work was marginal, and they caused too much trouble. They threatened to complain to Labor and Industries, but were reminded of the false stories they had spread, possible grounds for a slander suit. 

Drs. Leonard and Sheldon went back to Cal Tech. Dr. Sheldon was sure he harbored an alien parasite, even tho full medical tests gave him a clean bill of health.

Amelia recovered and went back to her Gate console, tho it took a month for the bruising to completely disappear. 

Ronon went back to a full schedule of training classes, including some new scientists who drove him crazy, tho none as bad as Dr. Sheldon.

Sheppard was not done with the unpleasant duties for a few more weeks, as Woolsey had to stay at SGC to tie up loose ends for the eventual departure.

Teyla was overjoyed at the prospect of going home.

Rodney's anxiety settled down, helped by the knowledge that he was returning to Pegasus. He was busy in his lab one day, when a soft, high pitched voice behind him said,"Hi Rodney."  
It was Katie Brown, whom he hadn't seen since she left Atlantis two years ago.  
"Wha-what are you doing here?" Rodney exclaimed, shocked.  
Katie looked dismayed, saying, "Oh, maybe I should go!"  
"No," he said. "I'm just surprised to see you! You don't have to leave."  
"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.  
"Yes, sit down." he said. "I need to take a break anyway."  
"I'm coming back to the botany lab," she said. "The grant money was not renewed where I was working, and I heard they needed more botanists here. I decided I needed a change of scene," she said, looking down.  
She told him she had been married and went thru a nasty divorce. Rodney told her about Jennifer. They both agreed to concentrate on their respective sciences, but no harm in being friends. She offered to show him the cacti that were his namesake, as soon as she got settled in. She said they were growing bigger and bigger.

A few days later, Rodney got another surprise visitor, his sister Jeannie. He and Katie were just finishing lunch in the mess hall.  
"I figured I'd find you here," Jeannie said, then looked at Katie. "Have we met?" she asked.  
"Jeannie, this is Dr. Katie Brown. Katie, my sister Dr. Jeannie Miller," he replied.  
They shook hands, then Katie said, "I really need to be going," and hurriedly left.  
"Isn't she the girl you once proposed too?" asked Jeannie. "She seems a little flaky!"  
"Don't worry, we're just friends. She recently got divorced. We commiserate a lot!" Rodney said.  
"Better her than the other one!" said Jeannie.  
"Stop being my bossy big sister! I'm not ready for anything but friendship, and neither is Katie!" said Rodney, irritated.  
"Sorry, old habit," said Jeannie. Then she said, "I have some news of my own."  
"Oh yeah, some new vegan dish?" Rodney said, still irritated with Jeannie's meddling.  
"I hope to be coming to work with you on Atlantis," she said.  
Rodney's mouth dropped open. "You know we're going back to Pegasus? What about Madison and Ethan?"  
"Madison would come too. Ethan and I are getting divorced. It will be final in a few weeks. The house is being sold."  
"Wow!" Rodney exclaimed. "I had no idea!"  
"It isn't sudden. You remember what I told you when you visited--about his growing fanaticism? Well, he joined the radical group I mentioned. They travel around harassing farmers. They tore down a fence on one farm and let a bunch of pigs loose. Some of them got out on the highway and were hit by cars. The farmer shot at the group, and Ethan got a butt full of buckshot."  
Rodney laughed and said, "I wonder if it hurt as much as an arrow in the butt!"  
Jeannie continued, "They all got arrested and taken to jail, which is what they want, for attention. Ethan lost his teaching position for too many absences. He was in line for tenure in a few years. He wanted Madison and I to travel with him. No way! Poor Madison was so embarrassed. The kids in her play group made fun of her. So as soon as the house is sold, we're coming here."  
She hesitated. "Provided you approve. Mr. Woolsey will be glad to have me on board, but the final decision is yours."  
Rodney was stunned. "What about Madison's school?"  
"She has been home schooled via the internet for the last two years. She is so advanced academically, especially in science and math--runs in the family--she will soon be ready for college courses. But otherwise she is still nine years old. I don't want her to skip grades like we did. I skipped one grade, and sometimes felt overwhelmed. You started ninth grade at ten years old. I think that's a big part of your anxieties. I want Madison to have a more normal childhood. Teyla goes to New Athos often, and can take Madison to play with other children, and also learn about another culture. Plus she can get first hand experience in real science labs. She loves Torren, and Col. Sheppard approves."  
"It sounds like you've talked to everyone except me," Rodney said, looking glum. "I just don't know. What if it doesn't work out and there we are in another galaxy? What if the Wraith attack, or giant space bugs, or some creepy alien thing we don't know about yet?"  
"What about car accidents, earthquakes, floods, fires, crazy humans?" Jeannie said. "The only problem I can foresee is Dr. Zelenka's lack of patience with kids," Jeannie said.  
"He would be royally pissed!" Rodney said, with a smile. "I'll have to think about it," and began walking around, snapping his fingers, and muttering. Then he looked at Jeannie, saying, "I guess it would work out." 

Just then Zelenka came in, looking exasperated. He explained how he had spent several days with some visiting cousins from Czech Republic. He had enjoyed seeing them, and speaking Czech, but their three kids had gotten on his nerves badly.  
"I think it will work out just fine! Go tell Woolsey I approve!" said Rodney, with a big smile.

Later on, over dinner, Jeannie explained that she had to go back and take care of the sale of the house. The judge did not hesitate in giving her full custody of Madison, who was staying at a friend's house for an extended sleepover. Ethan was too busy with his new comrades to go to court.  
A voice behind them said, "Mind if I join you?" It was Joe Smith.  
"Of course not!" said Jeannie, with a smile.  
"I hear you're joining our expedition," said Joe.  
"Word gets around fast," said Rodney.  
"Is your husband joining us too? He may have a problem with food," Joe said, glancing at Jeannie's left hand.  
"We're getting divorced," she answered, “and Madison will be coming with me."  
"She's a nice kid!" Joe exclaimed.  
"Just what we need, kids running everywhere," Rodney muttered.  
"What's that?" asked Jeannie.  
"Nothing," Rodney said. "Just pretend like I'm not here."  
"OK," she said, with a wink.  
They talked physics for a while, then Jeannie looked at the time, saying, " I need to get ready to leave early tomorrow morning."  
"Maybe you and I can continue this discussion over dinner when you get back," Joe said.  
"I'd like that," Jeannie said.  
"Another Kirk," Rodney muttered to himself. 

Repairs were going as well as could be expected. A benefit from the Wraith attack was the ZPMs that were found on some of the hives. Not one for every ship, but somehow the Wraith scientists had discovered how to split the power between several ships. Rodney had no idea how this was done, but info had been downloaded to Atlantis' systems, and he looked forward to figuring it out once they were safely back in Pegasus. Getting there would be no problem, once all the repairs were completed.

Mr. Woolsey finally came back to Atlantis for good. There had been talk of replacing him. Two of the IOA members resented what they referred to as his 'slick lawyer maneuvers,' and started a smear campaign, stating times he had bent the rules. But eventually they were moved to lesser positions in government, and Woolsey was reinstated. Having powerful generals like O'Neill and Landry on his side made the difference.

Sheppard was at last released from the added administrative duties. No off world missions, but he could now spar with Ronon, and sometimes Teyla and Amelia, who both often beat him, go running, and train in firearms. He no longer complained as much about the scientists who looked away while shooting. None were as bad as Dr. Sheldon, and anything was better than endless paperwork. He and Teyla got to spend time together, and with Torren. Teyla loved to see them bonding, but hoped the child would remember his biological father. Family ties were extremely important to Athosians.

Chapter 13

Rodney McKay and Radek Zelenka were invited to speak at a physics seminar, given by a wealthy benefactor to the sciences. It was outside of Niagara Falls NY, at a large event center. All expenses paid including a five star hotel, and an opportunity to see the falls. Drs. Sheldon and Leonard were among the speakers. Each received an extra ticket for a guest, and since neither had a partner, they debated on who to invite. Joe Smith was involved in a project, plus he refused to fly on an airliner. Jeannie had not joined them as yet. None of the other physicists wanted to listen to Rodney talking (and most likely bragging) any more than they already had to. Radek suggested Ronon and Amelia would enjoy seeing the falls.  
"You've got to be kidding! " said Rodney. "They would both fall asleep during the presentations!"  
"They wouldn't need to attend, just check in and then go sight seeing until dinner and drinks," said Radek. "Ronon can see one of the Seven Wonders, and maybe get a better impression of our planet. Amelia too--she's had a rough time."  
Rodney debated, then decided it would be a good idea. Better than listening to snarky remarks from the other scientists.  
"Ronon will make sure there is no food wasted!" said Rodney. 

They arrived at the airport, and were going thru security. Shoes, belts, and carry on bags x rayed. "What a weird place," Ronon thought for the umpteenth time.  
Amelia could hardly believe it was all paid for.  
"That guy has more money than he knows what to do with," said Radek.  
Rodney was telling the attendant that his feet were too sensitive to walk in just his socks. The man looked totally bored, saying, "Then don't go."  
The flight was uneventful, landing at JFK, then a private jet to Buffalo, then a car service drove them to the hotel.  
After checking in, they were escorted to their rooms. Ronon offered to carry all the baggage, but the bellman said it was his job, giving Ronon an astonished look. Rodney gave the bellman some money. Ronon thought, "He could have saved it. Another odd Earth custom."

Radek had mentioned the couple were engaged, and the management gave them a bridal suite, with brochures advertising their wedding packages. Amelia had never been to a fancy hotel, let alone a bridal suite. Ronon had never been to a hotel at all. The closest Sateda had to hotels were small rustic inns. They were amazed at the luxurious room. The bed was so huge that Ronon's toes did not reach the end. There was a wide screen TV, every kind of music, and a balcony with a gorgeous view of the falls. Also a fully stocked bar with top shelf brands, premium beer in the fridge, plus gourmet snacks, and a room service menu. Ronon could hardly believe that any food they wanted would be delivered to their room. The bathroom had a large double shower and jacuzzi. Ronon had never seen such a strange looking bathtub, and Amelia described how the massage jets worked. He looked forward to trying it all out, which they did later that night. 

The next day they went sightseeing at the falls, including riding the Maid of the Mist, going behind the falls. Ronon thought of the huge falls on Sateda. Even bigger than Niagara, tho not as picturesque, it had run the hydroelectric plant providing power to most of the planet. The Wraith had destroyed the plant--he wondered if it would ever be rebuilt.

Before they left, late that morning, Ronon had looked at the wedding brochures, noting the waiting period for the license was twenty four hours. Amelia had commented that the hotel must want even more money. They had planned to have a wedding on Atlantis, with Mr. Woolsey, as ship's captain, performing the ceremony. But no definite date.  
Amelia was not a church goer, and there were no Satedan Elders. After leaving the falls, Ronon said, "Why don't we just do it?"  
"Do what?" Amelia replied.  
"Get married here," he answered. "The court house is nearby. We can get the license, then tomorrow, get married."  
Amelia smiled, then said,"Why not?"

They got the marriage license, and decided to surprise Rodney and Radek. They also stopped at a bridal store, where Amelia got an ivory, mermaid style gown, with a veil. Ronon got a black tux with tails. He tried on dress shoes, but found them uncomfortable, and preferred to wear his combat boots. He reluctantly agreed to wear the bow tie.  
Amelia said no to high heels, choosing a pair with small chunky heels. She had been to a wedding where the bride's spike heel caught in her dress hem, and down she went, breaking her ankle, and ended up getting married in the hospital. No thanks!  
They chose plain gold bands. As before, all the store clerks' eyes bugged out at Ronon's thick roll of bills, tho by now he had learned the money system. He wondered if they also thought he was a Russian gangster.

They were married the next afternoon at an outdoor wedding chapel, overlooking the falls. A witness, pictures, and champagne were provided. Then back to the hotel to consummate the marriage, several times.

The seminar lasted two days, the first day offering a casual buffet and drinks in the evening. The final day was more elaborate, a cocktail party, banquet, music, and dancing. Ronon wore his dress jeans, black shirt and jacket. Amelia wore the black dress she had worn to the party on Atlantis. She got many stares from men, which still caused Ronon mixed feelings. Radek looked well groomed in a suit and tie, hair neatly combed. Rodney had on a suit and bow tie. He looked disapprovingly at Ronon, "It would not kill you to wear a tie!"  
"Then I might look like you!" Ronon answered, with a smirk. Rodney couldn't help but notice the looks Ronon got from many women, tho his eyes were only for Amelia, and vice versa. 

After drinks, the food was served. Radek noticed the gold band on Ronon's finger. His eyes opened wide, and he said, "What's that on your hand?" Rodney had been arguing with the man next to him about some physics question. He looked, saying absently, "Looks like a wedding ring." Then he did a double take, saying,"You two got married!"  
Amelia held out her left hand.  
"I think I'll grab the microphone like I did when we got engaged," said Ronon.  
"No, no," Rodney said frantically. "This is a civilized place!"  
Radek wrote on a napkin, folded some money in it, then motioned to the waiter, handing him the napkin and some more money. The waiter took the message to the band leader, who announced, "We have some newlyweds here."  
The spot light shone on the couple, who stood up and were applauded. Then wedding songs started and they got up to dance. Ronon whispered to Amelia, "My way would have been more fun, but Rodney might have had a heart attack!"  
When they returned to their table, there were several bottles of champagne, and both Rodney and Radek were feeling no pain. Ronon grabbed an unopened bottle to take to their room later.

Coming back from the rest room, Amelia heard a voice call her name. It was Johnny Leonard. "It's good to see you," she said.  
"I want to congratulate you on your marriage," he said.  
"Thank you," she replied.  
Then he said,"I wanted to come by your table, but, um, he's kind of scary."  
Amelia laughed, saying, "You think Ronon will beat you up right here?"  
"No, but, well, he reminds me of the guys who beat me up in high school," he said, looking at his feet.  
"It's too bad you never got to know Ronon," she said. "He's the most loyal friend anyone could have. He might tell you to grow a set, but he would have beat up those bullies."  
Johnny nodded thoughtfully, then said, "I have some good news too. My girlfriend and I are back together."  
"I'm happy for you!" Amelia exclaimed. Then asked, "Is Dr. Sheldon here?"  
"He left as soon as his presentation was done," Johnny answered. "The falls terrified him."  
"I'm not surprised! Are you guys still at Cal Tech?" she asked.  
"No, we're in Texas, my girlfriend too. California got too crazy! Dr. Sheldon's mother lives there, and we're staying with her until we get permanent jobs somewhere. For now, we're both teaching physics at a community college, and my girlfriend is working as a waitress."  
"I never would have thought he was from Texas!" Amelia said.  
"He hired a voice coach to get rid of his accent!" Johnny answered.

Meanwhile, Ronon was growing anxious. Surely the restrooms here were safe, but he couldn't help but think about the horrible incident at the rest stop. "If I had only gone with her," he thought. "If I had waited any longer..." he didn't want to think of what would have happened. He headed toward the restrooms, hoping he wouldn't look like some creepy weirdo, outside the ladies' room. He found her talking to Dr. Leonard, and let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Johnny saw Ronon and was tempted to run, but instead he said, "Congratulations on your marriage."  
"Thanks," Ronon said shortly. Johnny left on shaky legs.  
Amelia could tell Ronon was upset. "I didn't think I would be so long," she said. "He and Dr. Sheldon are living in Texas now."  
"I'm not mad at you, I just got worried, what happened, you know..." he said.  
She squeezed his hand. "I thought about it too, even tho there was an attendant and other women in the restroom."  
"If I ever get too, uh, overprotective, tell me," Ronon said.  
"I will," Amelia replied.

Arriving back at JFK, they were told all planes were grounded because of a bomb threat. They went to a hotel near the airport, getting the last two rooms, which were adjacent. Both doubles, fortunately one had twin beds, but Rodney and Radek were not pleased. Radek bought some ear plugs to block out snoring. Rodney asked Ronon to move their bed away from the wall.  
The next morning they all met for breakfast. Radek and Rodney got there first, and were arguing about who had farted the most.

Planes were still grounded, so it was decided they might as well go sight seeing. Ronon could not believe the number of people on the streets, or the number of vehicles, which all seemed to be honking their horns.  
They went to the Statue of Liberty and a harbor cruise, and had lunch at a well known deli. Ronon discovered he liked bagels. 

Then they went to a movie called Aquaman. People stared at Ronon, and a man bought a poster, asking him to autograph it for his kid. Ronon thought this was very strange, but it was Earth, after all. He scribbled on the poster as he had seen people do for their signature. The man thanked him, then said, "I got to say this, your taste in women has improved!"  
"Maybe they think I'm someone else," Ronon said, puzzled.  
"You do look a little like the actor," Radek said. "Just need longer beard and hair."  
"And some blond highlights," Amelia agreed.  
"I don't see any resemblance, other than you both look like cavemen!" Rodney exclaimed.  
"You're just envious!" said Ronon, smirking, tho he did not see any resemblance either.

Checking with the airport, no bomb had been found, a hoaxer was arrested, and flights were resumed. They were all happy to go back to Atlantis. 

Chapter 14

Word spread quickly of Ronon and Amelia's marriage. "Just like a small town on Earth," she thought.

Katie Brown brought them one of her largest cacti, with a huge purple flower on top, for a wedding gift. This caused a lot of snickers, which went completely over Katie's head. She never figured out why they provoked such laughter. The gift was accepted graciously by the couple, who did not laugh until back in their quarters. Other gifts came too, flowers and liquor. 

Repairs and preparations were going full speed ahead for the departure back to Pegasus. Many new people had joined the expedition, in all departments, both military and civilian. A new kitchen manager added bagels to the menu.

Sheppard and Lorne were anxious to get under way, and discover what had transpired in the galaxy during their absence. 

Woolsey was glad to be done with the often tedious negotiations with the IOA.

Chuck decided to stay, which Amelia was glad of. His job would have been a lot more work for a little more money.

Jeannie and Madison came aboard, which made Joe Smith very happy, but Rodney not so much. People speculated about he and Katie, tho both insisted they were simply friends. 

Carson Beckett continued as head of the medical department, with several new doctors added to his staff. He and Laura Cadman had been an item for a while, but she could not get used to the idea of Carson being a clone, and transferred back to a base on Earth. He was sad for a while, but had many nurses to keep him company. He felt bad about Dr. Keller's betrayal, but life goes on. 

Rodney, Radek, and the other physicists looked forward to figuring out how the Wraith split the power of the ZPM's. But having extra power would serve Atlantis well, what ever they encountered on the return.  
Everyone wondered what they would find regarding the Wraith, and what the Genii were up to. 

Teyla was overjoyed at the prospect of reunion with her people. 

Ronon wondered what, if anything, had happened regarding Sateda.

The day of departure was exciting for everyone, as they watched the blue planet become smaller and disappear.


End file.
